Guilty Gear: Override
by DarktwoProductions
Summary: Only one year has passed since the incident spawned by the mysterious woman, "Valentine".  The land is trying to recover from the destruction caused as "That Man" is beginning to put his grand scheme into place.  Heaven or Hell, Let's Rock!


**| Prologue | **

"I wasn't expecting things to go this far ahead of schedule. It's quite remarkable performance out of our friend, Frederick." A man garbed in holy white robes stood at the center of a space where the only color was a blinding white, the only exception being the pitch black shade of the figure's own shadow.

Footsteps were heard, as a tall man garbed in all black walked up to the shorter and white robed man. "Your Holiness; just what are you going on about?" The figure asked.

"I had told myself once before that Aria's interference, or rather I say, Valentine's interference was going to cause a delay in all that I have planned. It appears I was wrong though, perhaps this was all infact beneficial to my plans." The robed man couldn't help but let a light chuckle escape.

The man garbed in black looked down at him, "I'm afraid I don't follow…"

"The appearance of Valentine. The awakening of Frederick's Dragon Install. The destruction of The Cube. These were factors I once thought could be either hindrances or beneficial to my plan, yet it appears that I was wrong."

"Are you suggesting that The Flame of Corruption has..?"

"It appears Frederick has begun to overcome the Seal meant to suppress the Dragon Install. He has grown in strength in both mind and body, so much that in my previous fight with him he managed to actually scratch me. At this rate…at this rate, he will be ready, ready for when _A Merciless Apocalypse_ begins."

The white robed man moved a few steps forward as he looked upwards, he slowly spread his arms out and a let out a laugh, "Frederick, please show me! Show me that as the Prototype Gear, you are the sole herald to stop the course of destruction falling upon this ravaged casket of a world!"

The man garbed in black watched his Master with curiosity. He was never told of what was to come and threaten the world as it was now, nor was he ever told of his Master's intentions for "Frederick". He knew it would be wrong to pry into the secrets that his Master had and as such he remained in his place. Although in the back of his mind, he felt amused as he himself was capable of something like this, as compared to the other two that also served the same Master he did.

_'How very amusing all of this is…'  
><em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon Old Man, slow down!"<p>

The sun was shining high above the grasslands outside The Kingdom of Illyria as a pair of individuals one garbed in red and black and the other in white and blue approached the kingdom from its countryside. The man in red and black calmly moved across the grass as a gentle breeze brushed against him, his ponytailed brown hair blew with the breeze as he carried a silver and red blade in one hand. The other man, who was younger in appearance, had short messy blonde hair, and carried a flagpole as his weapon, was slacking behind the older man due to exhaustion.

"Shut your bitching and pick up the pace. I'm not going to go back and pick you up if you fall." The older man snapped in annoyance, his eye twitched faintly as he had grown tired of hearing his apprentice's complaints.

"I-I'm not bitching! I'm just saying that—" The blonde haired man yelled, but he stopped when he saw that the older man had stopped and was now overlooking Illyria from the Cliffside they were standing on.

"It looks like we're about to reach the Castle town." The older man's eyes narrowed as he observed this out loud, the blonde haired man perked and looked up at the older man. "…So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"…Is it true that the Dragon figured out how to undo the seal on Mom?"

"From what I heard from that annoying fox, it is."

The blonde haired man smiled some, relieved on the inside. "Then she'll be fine right? Since, because you defeated Valentine, she doesn't have any threat of fading away right?"

"That's what the bird said earlier."

"I'm…glad."

"I can tell you that Ky is probably about to shit himself with excitement." The older man closed his eyes and made a small chuckle, the younger blonde haired man rubbed the back of his head and laughed a bit too.

"Yeah, I bet…I bet Dad is happy. I know he is."

"When did you suddenly grow so sympathetic towards Ky? I thought you hated him?" The older man looked down at the other, he smirked some.

"I-I'm not being sympathetic! I-it's just I know this whole thing was bothering him for a very good long time! That's all it is, Sol!"

"Whatever you say, Sin."

The older man, Sol, looked away from the other man, Sin, and smiled some. "Now let's get going. The only reason I came all this way out here was for your sorry ass."

Sin let out a laugh as he looked at Sol, "Whatever you say, Old Man!"

Sol closed his eyes and smiled some; he then opened his eyes as he took the first step towards the castle town of Illyria.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner: <strong>So there you have it guys, the prologue to my newest story. This one I'm hoping to survive fairly longer then my previous two stories. I'm finding this one easier to write as compared to the other two, I dunno maybe its just because I've been playing a lot of Guilty Gear games recently. I hope you guys continue to read my stories and enjoy!


End file.
